


embrace the deception

by amosanguis



Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Episode: s04e01 Extradition: British Columbia, Episode: s06e10 Indiana Shawn and the Temple of the Kinda Crappy Rusty Old Dagger, M/M, Overuse of the Em Dash Probably, Pierre/Shawn Endgame, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: “You could come with me,” Pierre says.





	embrace the deception

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from the _Psych_ theme "I Know, You Know" by the Friendly Indians.  
> \--A write-and-post so please forgive any mistakes. I just have a lot of feelings.

-z-

 

“You could come with me,” Pierre says.

And Shawn wants—

 _God_ does Shawn want—

But there’s a million-and-one reasons not to and Shawn forces himself to count each and every one of them.

 

 

They keep in contact because Shawn’s always had a type and Pierre is all of the things Shawn loves wrapped up in one big, dangerous package.

“You know,” he says, his eyes flicking to Psych’s front door, which Gus was bound to walk through any minute now to start their day, “if I’d run into you a couple years ago – I would have said yes. I would have gone with you and no one would have ever found us.”

“Shame,” Pierre says, a wistfulness to his voice that forces a shiver down Shawn’s spine. “Maybe next time?”

The front door opens and Shawn whispers, “Maybe,” and then he’s saying goodbye and he has just enough time to hear Pierre say it back before Shawn’s disconnecting the call.

 

 

Shawn fucks Lassie because he can – because there’s so much anger and tension between them and no outlet for it all unless Lassie actually starts making good on his threats to end Spencer with a bullet.

Which, sometimes, Shawn wishes Lassie would.

He pushes Lassiter’s buttons, tries everything to push the detective to the breaking point – just, goddamnit, over and over and over, until they're locked into this cycle of violence. Because Lassie wants the truth from Shawn and Shawn knows he’ll never give it, so all that’s left between them is that violence.

Shawn had used to dream about how things could have been—

But Lassie was law and order given shape and breath and blood and muscle, and Shawn could never ask him for his silence. Especially not when Shawn knows how easy the answer would be for the detective.

So they _fuck_.

They don’t _make love_ – they _fuck_ , and Shawn never stays the night.

 

 

Then, when Shawn calls and Pierre _actually comes_ —

 _Fuck_ , if Shawn doesn’t want to just slip to his knees right there in the Psych office and Gus can turn his back if he doesn’t like it, because Shawn is just _gone_. And when Pierre meets Shawn’s eyes and when that damn beautiful, smug bastard just smirks at Shawn like _he knows it_ —

Well, Shawn thanks whichever god is paying attention because Gus doesn’t seem to notice the way Shawn hesitates to stand, the way Shawn keeps his eyes locked on Pierre like they’re the only two people in this room.

 

 

This time, after everything is said and done and Shawn’s mourned Pierre just to have Pierre not be dead and Pierre’s stolen some not-obviously-valuable art—

After all of that—

When Pierre asks if Shawn will come with him – Shawn whispers, “Tell me where you are,” as he grabs the keys to his motorcycle, scribbles out an apology note to Gus and his dad and Jules and Lassie, “I’ll be right there.”

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
